


she's out of sight and he's out of his mind

by Slytherwitch



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Inspired by Hadestown, Post-Tartarus (Percy Jackson)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23620486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherwitch/pseuds/Slytherwitch
Summary: Tartarus fucked them up and the detatched moments apart are par for the course.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Kudos: 37





	she's out of sight and he's out of his mind

**she's out of sight and he's out of his mind**

Percy Jackson walks the halls of his new school. His girlfriend is on his arm, her flannel rubbing against his arm. The muted blue lockers line the halls and everyone’s talking, even Annabeth is trying to tell him something. Percy’s mind isn’t here, he should be here.

**  
  
**

Instead, the lava rivers and insane goddesses fill his mind. Giants and monsters, the primadoral they trudged through. The battles they fought and the horrors they saw. Percy may not be there physically, but his mind has returned.

**  
  
**

Annabeth stops walking, making him jerk back. It clears his head, pulling Percy back into focus.

**  
  
**

“Yes darling?”

**  
  
**

“We passed your homeroom.” Annabeth replies, “Mine is at the end of the hallway.”

**  
  
**

“We don’t have the same homeroom?”

**  
  
**

“No.” Annabeth answers, “It’s alphabetical.”

**  
  
**

“Oh.”

**  
  
**

Annabeth grabs his hand, “I’ll pick you up. We have first hour together.”

**  
  
**

“Alright.”

**  
  
**

She pauses again, “Are you alright?”

**  
  
**

“Yeah, yeah.” Percy replies, “I was just thinking.”

**  
  
**

“Of what?”

**  
  
**

“Tartarus.”

**  
  
**

“Oh.”

**  
  
**

“Yeah.”

**  
  
**

They pause, the first bell rings.

**  
  
**

Percy forces out a laugh, “Guess we have to head to class.”

**  
  
**

“Yeah.” Annabeth returns an equally forced laugh before turning towards her homeroom.

**  
  
**

Percy walks in, there isn't a seat in the very back, those have been taken. So, he takes a seat near the door. He pulls out Riptide and fiddles with it. He can see kids file in out of one eye and the teacher sitting on top of his desk. The board welcomes them back, calling them Class of 2012. 

**  
  
**

Percy sighs, he forgot that he wasn't in the class of 2011 anymore. He taps the pen on the table over and over again. Annabeth isn’t in the class of 2011 anymore either. Rachel is. Rachel is at Goode. Percy should be at Goode. Annabeth should be at Camp Half-Blood. 

**  
  
**

This isn’t right.

**  
  
**

“Perseus Jackson.” His teacher calls out, “Do we have a Perseus Jackson?”

****  
  


“Percy,” he raises his hand, “Just Percy.”

“Alright Just Percy.” The teacher tries to crack a joke, but Percy won’t even crack a smile. He just stares out of the door, waiting to see Annabeth again.


End file.
